


Orbital Maneuvers

by CleverSnail



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Grittyfluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSnail/pseuds/CleverSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny waxes poetic to Bad Cop about Project Gemini. Suddenly: smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oribital Maneuvers

Predictably, Benny started in at dinner.

They’d taken Bad Cop’s unmarked black Charger outside city limits to their favorite hole-in-the-wall Thai place, and ordered their usual Thursday night fare. It was quiet there. The staff let them be, and most other patrons were in and out within minutes collecting take out. There were few places in Bricksburg proper where they could enjoy a dinner out without the perennial stares and murmurs. Like it or not, they made a curious couple.

Benny set his fork down on the side of his Pad Thai, balanced his chin on one hand. He grinned across the tiny table and waited patiently.

Bad Cop looked up, mid-chew. “What?”

"Oh…just thinkin.’" Benny’s smile widened.

Bad Cop sighed, wearily speared a snowpea. “Here we go…”

"It’s such a drag Project Gemini garners so little interest these days." Benny took a long drink from his bright orange Thai iced tea, eyes on Bad Cop.

"A real tragedy, that," mumbled Bad Cop into his plate, shifting around a lump of chicken, trying to look much too busy to talk.

Benny continued, unphased. “It was sandwiched between two real superstar projects: Mercury and Apollo. The flashy ones. Poor ol’ Gemini didn’t stand a chance in the public imagination.”

Bad Cop bit back a smirk. Benny prounced “Gemini” like all the old flyers in the space program: “Gem-in-nee.” With the fresh air force haircut and his white button-down shirt, Benny could have passed for a 1960’s vintage astronaut handily.

"Poor ol’ Gemini," echoed Bad Cop, popping a slice of carrot into his mouth.

Benny went on. “First came Mercury: NASA’s first human spaceflight program. Glenn, Shepard, Grissom, all the real hotshot space cowboys. The mission was to get a man into earth orbit, racing against the Russians. All that Cold War tension. Man! Like an Ian Fleming novel!”

Bad Cop nodded, “mmm-hmm”ed. Benny was already laying it on thick in a ploy to science his way into Bad Cop’s pants. Predictable as the phases of the moon. Bad Cop tried to concentrate on his curry. It was becoming increasingly difficult with the warm leg pressing slowly in against his own under the table.

"And then on the other side of Gemini was Project Apollo—oho!"

"Your supper’s getting cold," observed Bad Cop.

Benny waved the concern away like an annoying insect. “Apollo was the big guns: shooting for the moon! Armstrong, Aldrin—how do you compete with that? Honestly.”

"I haven’t the faintest idea."

"But I like Gemini the best, B. From an engineer’s standpoint, it’s thrilling!"

"I can only imagine the thrills."

Benny leaned in. “Do you know what Project Gemini’s goal was, B?”

Bad Cop looked up, mouth full. Benny was very, very close and he started. Benny smiled. Those damned blue eyes. He always went weak for them. Every time. _Every time_.

Bad Cop shook his head lamely, “I don’t know.”

"Gemini was all about rendezvous," Benny crooned, low. "Spaceships coupling 200 miles above the earth. Mating one craft to another. Slowly, slowly, _excruciatingly_ slowly bringing two massive ships together in a tight, snug, perfect fit. Imagine that, B. _Imagine that_.”

Bad Cop’s fork clattered onto his plate. He threw down his napkin.

“ _Check please_.”

******************

They didn’t make it back to the city, barely made it to the dirt turnoff leading to Benny’s favorite sky observation spot. Twilight blued the hills and fields around them.

Every button, zipper, and knot Benny could reach on Bad Cop’s clothing had been slyly undone during the drive, and Bad Cop stumbled from the Charger weak-kneed, in disarray. Before he could collect himself Benny had him pressed flush against the car door in a deep, hard kiss. Benny’s hands were everywhere: sliding the dress shirt off Bad Cop’s shoulders, pushing boldly up under his tee shirt, tangling gently in his chest hair. Bad Cop’s head spun. He was already rock hard, already panting into Benny’s mouth.

Benny pulled back from the kiss.

Bad Cop’s eyes snapped open. He was nose to nose with Benny, Benny’s breath warm on his lips.

"Do you know how difficult it is to bring two craft together in space, B.?" asked Benny, soft and low. Warm hands spanned Bad Cop’s ribcage, spread like wings across his skin. Benny’s eyes were two small bright moons in the dusk.

"Tell me," said Bad Cop quietly.

Benny pulled him down into another kiss: softer now, all desperation gone. Gentle tongues touching, tasting.

Bad Cop began to unbutton Benny’s shirt, slipping free from their kiss to nibble a slow, wet line along Benny’s jaw and down his exposed neck. Benny curled his arms around Bad Cop’s shoulders and held on tight.

"The thing about rendezvous," Benny explained, breathless, arching his neck into Bad Cop’s kisses, "is that it doesn’t work the way you expect it would. That’s earth-thinking, and you’ve gotta turn it right off. It’s all different in orbit."

"Is it?" Bad Cop asked, licking his way up Benny’s warm ear. His hands trailed down Benny’s chest to his waist. In a moment Benny’s trousers were undone, his cock free. Benny canted his hips forward, pushing deep into Bad Cop’s curled hand, once, twice.

Benny panted hard through the sensation but somehow regained enough control to continue his lesson. “Mmm. See…you can’t chase a craft in orbit, B. Not by going faster. Doesn’t work.”

Benny let go of Bad Cop’s shoulders to tug down his jeans, his boxers. They pressed together against the car, cock to cock, pants pooled around their ankles.

"No?"

"Nope. Here, lean back on the car. These are just gonna get in our way."

Bad Cop did as he was told, and Benny divested him of his jeans with a grin and a grand flourish. Benny started to struggle with his own pants, but Bad Cop set a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hop up, Ben." He patted the hood of the car.

Benny clambered up, let Bad Cop pull off his trousers. Bad Cop paused, taking in the delicious sight of half-naked Benny perched on his car, milk-pale skin against the black metal hood.

Benny quirked a smile. “Thanks, B. That’s much better.”

"You’re welcome," said Bad Cop. And then, in one swift movement, he leaned down and took Benny’s swollen cock halfway down his throat.

Benny yelped in surprise and flung back his head, scrabbling for a grip on Bad Cop’s shoulders. He writhed shamelessly beneath Bad Cop’s hands and mouth, legs spread wide. After several long, deep strokes Bad Cop gently released his grip on Benny. He drew eye to eye with him and kissed him firmly.

“Tell me more about rendezvous, Ben.”

Benny swallowed hard, licked his lips. Paused to calm his breathing within the circle of Bad Cop’s arms. “Mmm. Oh wow, okay.”

He combed his fingers through Bad Cop’s hair, kissed the bridge of his nose.

“Well B., here’s the secret. To reach another craft in orbit you have to do the opposite of what you’d do on earth. You have to slow down. Move into a lower orbit. Wait patiently. You can’t rush it. Gotta take your time.” He kissed Bad Cop slowly, gently on the mouth before continuing.

“If you chase after ‘em too hard, you start to teeter on escape velocity: you’ll head into a higher orbit at best, out of orbit entirely at worst. Open up a huge distance either way. Slow and patient wins out. Increase the speed later, when you’re ready to make contact.” Benny fell silent, pressed their foreheads together. He cupped Bad Cop’s face in his warm hands and ran a thumb lightly across his cheek.

“I want you,” said Bad Cop quietly.

Another kiss, deep and slow. Benny drew back, searched Bad Cop’s eyes in the dimming light, and smiled at what he saw there.

“Why don’t you take me then?”

Bad Cop swallowed hard. “Right here?”

“Right here.” Benny leaned back on his hands, legs open.

Bad Cop ran a hand over Benny’s ribs, across his belly, his hips, and slowly down his thigh.

“Did you bring—”

“In my pants pocket. Never leave home without it.”

Bad Cop smirked, shook his head. “The eternal optimist, eh?” He retrieved Benny’s trousers from where they lay crumpled on the grass, found the bottle in his pocket.

“How ‘bout you demonstrate the perfect rendezvous, B.?” Benny swung his legs coquettishly over the side of the car hood. “And remember the importance of taking it _real slow_.”

“Oh, it’d be my pleasure.”

He leaned in for a kiss and Benny met him halfway, fingertips tracing the hairline at the back of Bad Cop’s neck. When they parted, Benny lay back against the hood of the car. With a rogue’s grin he drew his legs up, opened them slowly, eyes on Bad Cop. It was all so deliriously wicked: Benny, knees to the sky and spread across the unmarked police car, just panting to be fucked. Bad Cop paused for a long moment to take in the astounding pearl-skinned, freckled view and then got down to work.  

He licked a long, slow line up the length of Benny’s cock as he fought with the cap on the bottle of lube. After a brief struggle the cap relented and Bad Cop quickly settled a hand between Benny’s thighs, searching, slick-fingered, for entrance. He pressed his finger in slowly, his free hand guiding Benny’s cock into his mouth. Benny keened beneath him. With each long downstroke of hand and mouth Bad Cop slid his finger in deeper until Benny’d taken him all in. Bad Cop leaned up and kissed a writhing Benny full on the lips before pulling his hand gently back to slicken a second digit.

Benny opened beautifully for him as he pressed in, warm and soft as silk. Bad Cop let his fingers work away below while his other hand tugged up Benny’s white undershirt. Bad Cop leaned down to lick a crooked path through soft red curls of chest hair, down, down, down, over tempting ridges of muscle, past the dark cup of Benny’s navel, and over the rise of his freckled belly. He took Benny into his mouth again, curling his tongue around Benny’s cock as he drew his fingers in and out, in and out. Benny bucked into Bad Cop’s mouth and back again onto his hand, gasping in the moments between the twin sensations. His hands tangled in Bad Cop’s hair.

“B.?” he panted after several long, delicious minutes.

Bad Cop looked up, released Benny’s cock from his lips with a saucy _pop_.

“Hmm?”

“We’re a go for rendezvous. _Right now_.”

Bad Cop grinned, gently withdrew his fingers. “Roger that.”

He coated his cock quick and, not standing on ceremony with naked thighs flush against the still-warm wheel-well of the Charger, he pressed into an eager, open Benny.

It took all of Bad Cop’s control not to spill the moment Benny’s flesh gave way to envelop him, velvet soft and slickened inside. Benny was tight and hotter than a star. Bad Cop slid in slowly, Benny’s knees hooked saucily over his shoulders. Arousal spiraled through his belly and down his legs. Benny was panting hard, staring fiercely into Bad Cop’s eyes, his chest gleaming with sweat in the fading light. Bad Cop ran his thumb lightly along the damp edge of one perfect shell-pink nipple.

“Oh _god_ B.,” Benny moaned, throwing his head back to rest against the hood of the car.

Bad Cop bent low to suck on the salty freckled expanse of neck suddenly exposed to him. All the while he pushed in deeper and deeper, feeling Benny slowly relax against his length. Benny began to squirm, sending jags of sensation through his cock.

“ _More_ ,” Benny gasped. “ _Please_.”

Without hesitation, Bad Cop pressed palms to the hood of the car, turned his forward motion into thrusts. Benny crossed his ankles behind Bad Cop’s head and groaned, fingers hooked over the side of the hood to keep from sliding.

“ _Harder_.”

The entire front suspension of the Charger rocked beneath them as Bad Cop pressed all of his weight into his hands and thrust deep into Benny, over and over. Pleasure twisted in pinwheels through his guts. What they were doing to city property was wildly illegal, and the more Bad Cop thought about getting caught half-naked, fucking enthusiastically against his unmarked car, the faster he felt himself careening towards the edge of climax.

Benny was moaning, gasping, panting, his head thrown back to the heavens, legs bouncing on Bad Cop’s shoulders, clinging desperately to the hood as Bad Cop pounded away. Every thrust was pure, incandescent pleasure. It spread like flames from Bad Cop’s belly up his ribs and down his thighs. His legs were unsteady, beginning to shake. Sensation was quickly coalescing in his belly, prickling up his back.

Benny was all he saw, all he felt. Benny’s beautiful body spread across his car. Benny’s quivering knees slung over his shoulders. Benny—white-hot and maddeningly tight around his cock. But it was Benny’s delirious moans that finally sent Bad Cop over the edge, and he came hard, groaning and growling. He slipped free of Benny, spilling seed in glistening strings down the side of the car, and quickly took Benny’s hard cock in hand and mouth. Benny’s moans reached a startling crescendo in the still night air, and Bad Cop briefly wondered how fast he could get his pants on should the local police arrive to investigate a noise complaint. But he needn’t have worried: it was only a few firm strokes more before Benny was gasping Bad Cop’s name to the stars and releasing hotly and helplessly down his throat. Bad Cop drank him down, with pleasure.

Bad Cop lowered his forehead to Benny’s belly in the stillness that followed, ran his hands softly up and down the freckle-flecked thighs still hooked over his shoulders. Benny was absolutely boneless, spread-eagled across the hood of the car, gazing up at the sky. The silence expanded comfortably between them.

“You would have been a natural in Project Gemini, B.,” Benny said thoughtfully, after a while.

“I would have?” Bad Cop raised his head, rested his chin in Benny’s navel.

Benny reached down to stroke his hair and managed a tired little smirk.

“Without a doubt.”

He drew his arms up under his head and settled back against the hood with a sigh.

“Oh man, B. Hats off to you. What a fine fucking rendezvous.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an epilogue to smut.
> 
> After I posted Orbital Maneuvers, sharp-eyed we-just-go-wabac (tumblr) pointed out, quite rightly, an equipment issue with police cars—even unmarked ones—that I’d failed to take into consideration.
> 
> And clearly, so had Bad Cop.
> 
> Of course I couldn’t resist.

Bad Cop was on his third cup of coffee and making no headway culling his Friday morning emails when the knock came. He glanced up, bleary-eyed. A young officer stood in the doorway of his office, looking ready to bolt. Bad Cop sighed.

“What?”

“I need your signature, sir.”

Bad Cop motioned him in wearily.

The officer shuffled around his desk, slid the form in front of him and backed away two steps. Bad Cop pulled a pen from his pocket, surveyed the sheet impatiently.

“There’s a line on the bottom, sir.”

He set pen to paper, digging in to make sure the carbon transferred to all three sheets in the packet.

“What am I signing?” Bad Cop asked blandly, halfway through his signature.

“Requisition form, sir. To pay the vendor for the new dash cams we installed last week in all the unmarkeds.”

Bad Cop jerked upright, fully awake now.

“ _WHAT_?”

The officer slid back another step from the desk. Bad Cop wheeled on him.

“Cams in the _unmarked cars?_ ”

“Yessir.”

“ _ALL_ of them _?_ ”

“Yessir.” The kid looked like he was about to puke.

“ _Mine_ _?_ ”

“Yessir.”

Bad Cop was standing now, clinging to his desk, white knuckled. He struggled to get the words out.

“Is—is that a live feed to dispatch?”

“I believe so, sir. And continuous 24-7 recording to the servers. Yessir.”

Bad Cop clutched at his throat. 

“ _God ALMIGHTY_.”

There was a roaring in his ears. His knees buckled as the floor spun out from under him. And then, perfect, comforting blackness.


	3. A Dream Deferred (Sequel to the Epilogue of Orbital Maneuvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so once upon a time there was this coppernauts smut called Orbital Maneuvers, about BC and Benny getting all frisky against the hood of B.’s unmarked police car.
> 
> It spawned an Epilogue, in which we learned of some specialized equipment most police cars have, which neither the author nor B. took into account before the spicy friskiness occurred.
> 
> But then I just couldn’t leave the dang story alone.
> 
> So here’s the sequel to the epilogue of some smut. I don’t know what I’m even doing.
> 
> Special thanks to gaylegohell and paperspot for supplying some of Benny’s wiseass dialogue.

The officer who met him at the booking desk looked liked he’d rolled right out of the academy that morning. Just a kiddo. And a bundle of nerves to boot. He’d clearly had a rough start to his day, but was doing his youthful best to cover it.

“Engineer Blue?” The young officer lurched over, awkward, unsure.

“That’s me.” Benny extended his hand, gave him a grin. Poor kid looked like he needed one.

“I’m Halliday. We talked on the phone.” He shook Benny’s hand briskly, distractedly. His eyes wouldn’t stay in one place. “Thanks for coming in so quick, sir. The Chief…he kinda gave us a scare today.”

Benny felt a hitch in his chest, but forced himself to smile through it. He’d be no help to B. if he fell apart now. “Thanks for looking after him.” Benny motioned ahead gently, eager to get to B.’s office. “Can we walk and talk on our way upstairs?”

“Yeah, sure. This way, sir.”

Benny followed the kid to the elevator, through a maze of beige office cubicles and then past holding cells populated by the previous night’s drunks. Benny’d been to B.’s office a thousand times before, but he let Halliday lead on, let him grow confident. He seemed to relax a bit now that he had a mission. And that was perfect: Benny needed info.

“Do you know what happened to the Chief?” Benny asked casually, carefully. “I know you couldn’t tell me much over the phone. You said he passed out?”

Halliday nodded. “Yes sir. I was right there. Right with him when he went down.” He rubbed hard at the back of his neck. They walked a few paces in silence before Halliday continued. “I feel kinda responsible, sir. To be honest with you.”

Huh. This was an odd wrinkle. Benny set his hand on the kid’s shoulder for a beat. “Officer Halliday, I’m sure what happened to the Chief had nothing to do with you. Don’t worry about that. Sounds like he just wasn’t feeling very well.”

The kid shook his head, eyes to the floor. “I came in with a requisition for him to sign and he got upset. Like, really upset.” He met Benny’s eye. “I’ve never seen him like that, sir.”

They halted together at the elevator, and Halliday thumped on the call button a few times with a closed fist. He seemed willing to talk. So Benny pressed his luck.

“A requisition?”

“Yes sir. For dash cams. They were just installed in all the unmarked cars. Transparency in policing and all that. It sure wasn’t cheap. The Chief took one look at the form and keeled over.”

_Dashboard cameras in the unmarked cars._

Benny recalled the night before, under the stars and on the Charger with B., in vivid, blush-inducing detail. His heart sank.

Oh, B. _Oh,_ _no_.

Halliday pressed the elevator call button three more times for good measure, glared up at the slowly moving floor indicator light above the doors.

“I mean, we all know he’s about saving the department money, trimming spending, but his reaction was kinda…extreme. Even for the Chief. I was pretty worried.”

Benny stiffened his spine, regained control. “I’m glad you called me.”

“He asked for you, no one else.”

Benny watched Halliday give him a brief, painfully obvious once-over. No malice. No disgust. Curiosity, perhaps, but nothing more. Scoping out the Chief’s man. That was fair. He met Halliday’s gaze with a soft smile.

"I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a little guy," said Halliday after a moment.

There it was. There was the opening. Benny took it.

"Me too," he replied.

And the kiddo cracked a grin, at last.

With a chime, the elevator doors swung open and they stepped inside.

**********

Benny could hear B. grousing at full volume as soon as they arrived on the fourth floor. Relief washed over him. If B. was complaining, he was going to be alright. Though that was certainly little comfort to the folks dealing with him. Benny bit back a grin.

“Chief’s mad,” said Halliday, more to himself than to Benny. Without another word they double-timed it down the hall to the Chief’s office.

At the door, Halliday hung back, let Benny swing around the open door frame first. Smart kid. He’d already learned not to be in B.’s line of fire. Benny peered in.

“How many damned times to I have to say it? _I’m not going to the hospital_. I’m _fine_.”

B. had been set up beside his desk in a straight-backed wooden chair. And there he sat, arms crossed, scowling darkly at a pack of four officers hovering around him. His collar had been unbuttoned and his hair was slightly mussed. A bright orange med bag was splayed open on the desk, and B.’s tie and reading glasses had been placed carefully beside it.

Benny rapped his knuckles on the side of the door and watched B. swing his good eye toward the sound, clearly furious at this new encroachment on his privacy. Benny gave him a little salute and a smile, watched B.’s expression soften. His four companions turned to the door wearing identical looks of puzzlement.

“Ben! You’re here. Good.” Relief was plain on B.’s face, and Benny was entirely overcome with fondness for him.

“Hiya, Chief. May I come in?”

B. waved him in impatiently. “Of course, of course. You never need to ask, Ben. Come in, come in.”

Benny approached the nearest officer, hand out. “Benny Blue. Thanks for stepping in quick, officers. Much appreciated.” He shook hands all around. “Would you fellas mind if I had a few minutes to check in with the Chief alone? I promise my EMT cert is up to date.” That earned him a smile or two, and the officers filed quickly—even eagerly—out of the office.

Halliday skittered in just before the door closed, and grabbed the messy packet of requisition paperwork from the desk where it lay as it had fallen. “I’ll get these to Accounting, sir.”

The door slammed shut behind him, rattling the inset glass.

B. sank his head into his hands. In a moment Benny was kneeling before him, rubbing his leg gently.

“How you feeling, B.? Heard you passed out.”

“Benny, we are so incredibly fucked.” B.’s voice was muffled by his hands. “They—ah _God_ , Ben—they installed dashboard cameras in the unmarked cars. I’d forgotten that was happening. They needed me to sign paperwork this morning to pay for it and then I realized…and I just…oh God. Oh _GOD_.” He sounded so broken it was like a spike straight through Benny’s heart.

Benny nodded slowly, hand still on B.’s leg. He exhaled hard.

“Well, alright. I have two questions then.”

“Mm?” B. dragged his fingers through his hair, distracted.

Benny furrowed his brow, counted off on his fingers.

“One, did we just make a sex tape, and two, d’you think we can get a copy?”

“ _Jesus_ , Ben.”

“Just ‘Ben’ is fine, thanks.”

B. raised his head. His eyes were badly bloodshot. “Benny, honest to fuck. This is no time to be a wiseass. I could lose my job. Not to mention any scrap of respect I’ve managed to paste together from the smouldering ruin that was my waste of a life. And when this gets out the space agency will drop _you_ like a rock. I don’t think supporting gay astronaut porn is in their ten-year mission statement.”

Benny took B.’s hands in his, looked him straight in the eye. “B., our choices are to make light of the Bad Thing, or to let it consume us. Either way—and regardless of what we do—the outcome will be exactly the same. The only difference will be our attitude. Might as well have a little fun.”

B. dropped his eyes. Benny could tell he was thinking it over carefully. After a moment, he shrugged.

“Whistling our way to the guillotine, is it?”

Benny smirked and kissed those bent, scarred fingers pressed between his hands. “We’re in this together, okay?”

B.’s eyes softened. “Okay.”

There was a knock on the office door. B. sighed and straightened up.

“What _now?_ ”

“Sir?” Benny recognized the voice: it was Halliday. He got to his feet.

“Come in,” growled B. “Just make it quick.”

Halliday let himself into the office, closed the door carefully behind him. Benny was suddenly reminded of himself as an air force cadet, trying desperately to follow all of the seemingly incongruous rules that accompanied each and every daily task. As much as he loved B., Benny could easily see how nightmarish it might be having him for a boss. He tried to temper the atmosphere in the room with a smile. Halliday gave him a correct, polite nod, and turned his eyes to B.

“Sir, Accounting needs you to complete your signature.”

B. blinked. “Are you bloody _kidding_ me?”

“It’s a large capital expense, sir, and they need your full signature for it to be valid. That’s what they said, anyway. Until the vendor gets payment, I.T. has to keep the cams offline. It’s in the contract, I guess? Accounting explained it real quick.” Halliday held out the forms at arm’s length to B., unwilling to come any closer.

Benny shook his head once, incredulous. “Wait. Hang on. Did you say the dashboard cameras are _offline?_ They haven’t even been _turned on?_ ” B. was slowly standing up out of the chair beside him.

Halliday looked nervous. His eyes darted from B. to Benny and back again to B. “Yessir. That’s right. We haven’t paid, so the cameras haven’t been turned on yet—oh _man_ , oh _wow_ , oh _JEEZ!_ ” He scrambled backwards to the door as B. suddenly grabbed Benny, took him in his arms and kissed him hard and full on the mouth. Halliday wrenched the door open and stumbled into the hall.

“Tell Accounting I’ll be down in a sec,” B. called out the door. “And I’ll sign any goddamned thing they like. In blood if they want. Don’t care.” He leaned in to kiss Benny again, slower, softer this time, open-mouthed and tender.

Benny smiled up at him when they parted.

“Welp, there goes my dream of becoming a gay astronaut porn star. And I was all ready to reevaluate my career goals, too. Though maybe it’s a bit of a niche market? What do you think?”

B. kissed the tip of Benny’s nose. “Hold on to your dreams, Benny boy. You’ve already got an eager audience in me.”


End file.
